1. Field
Embodiments relate to a film peeling apparatus and a film peeling method using the same, and more particularly, to a film peeling apparatus that may be used for peeling a portion of a film attached to a panel, such as a protective film for a flat panel display apparatus, and a film peeling method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a protective film for protecting a panel is attached to a flat panel display apparatus, such as an organic light emitting display apparatus or a liquid crystal display apparatus.
The protective film is attached on the front surface of the panel in which an unnecessary portion of the film is cut and peeled off.